The Outspiders
|-|Galvanash= |-|Ariadoscott= Summary The Outspiders are a team of two spiders who proclaim themselves to be "bad guys". Galvanash, the chuckle heavy powerhouse who loves to throw his opposition around like jobber cruiserweights and spray paint their fallen bodies, and Ariadoscott, a slick, grass chewing vandal who loves covering his defeated opponents with webbing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: The Outspiders (Galvanash & Ariadoscott) Origin: Some "spidah" web in a back alley Gender: Both male Age: Unknown Classification: Cool bad guy spiders Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Web Manipulation, Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Cool Factor, Forcefield Creation Wall Crawling | Web Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, (via his taser) Venom Manipulation, Super Strength, Super Speed, Wall Crawling Attack Potency: Building Level physically and via lightning strikes | Building Level (only slightly less powerful than Galvanash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ariadoscott is slightly faster than Galvanash) Lifting Strength: Class 100: (Their webs are strong enough to sling military grade tanks around) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Building Level Stamina: Above Average (being a spider and in shape) | High (Much fitter than Galvanash) Range: Melee range with physical attacks and Ariadoscott's taser, several meters with lightning strikes, web attacks, & venom attacks Standard Equipment: Sunglasses, a grafitti can | Sunglasses, grass toothpicks, a taser Intelligence: High (Both spiders are great at teamwork, and are more than capable of outsmarting foes in solo fights) Weaknesses: Tends to be too relaxed at times | Has an impulsive chewing habit Notable Attacks/Techniques For Galvanash: * Gigawatt Jackknife: Galvanash's signature move. A high angle supercharged electric power bomb with a massive lightning strike during the descent. * Electric Barrier: Galvanash sets up a barrier of supercharged electricity around himself. * Twin Web Lightning: Galvanash shoots 2 web strings charged with electricity. Can be used to pull the opponent into attack range. * Arc Lightning: Exactly as it sounds. A lightning bolt shot in an arc. * Electro-Ball: Galvanash initiates a rolling ball attack (ala Kano) charged with electricity. Notable Attacks/Techniques For Ariadoscott: * Spider's Edge: Ariadoscott's signature move. A crucifix powerbomb with Ariadoscott's claws embedded in the opponent's arms. * Venom Bite: A very aggressive bite attack packing some very deadly venom. If that wasn't bad enough, Ariadoscott LOVES to chew. The venom is easily capable of causing paralysis and brain death. The venom is capable of poisoning anyone with a bloodstream or some sort of spiritual force (chakra, ki, nen, etc.....) but does no fatal damage to anyone lacking an organic heart and a brain. * Venom Spray: A vicious spray of venom. Great for blinding foes. * Sticky Web: An attack which fires a vicious web blast that immobilizes the foe ala Spider-Man. * Taser Shot: Ariadoscott's weapon of choice, it is a short stun stick which he uses to get the upper hand in a close range fight. Key: Galvanash | Ariadoscott Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spiders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Venom Users Category:Web Users Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Wrestling Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles Category:Tier 8